Colonel
}} appears in Mega Man X4 as the main attack leader of Repliforce and Iris's over-protective big brother. His ultimate flaw is his pride of the Repliforce, and he is very oblivious to the effects of his actions. He simply does what he sees is best for Reploids, but does not realize Repliforce has been manipulated by a former and constant nemesis of the Maverick Hunters. The player faces him at least once. If the player is using X, he will face him twice--once after four Mavericks have been beaten, and once in the Space Port, before entering the Final Weapon. In Zero's case, the first battle is merely a cinema scene, where Zero spares him for the sake of Iris, but in Space Port, Zero is forced to destroy him. Dialogues Playing as Zero (After defeating Eregion.) Colonel: Zero! Long time no see! Zero: Colonel... What are you doing here? Colonel: I've come to save my sister Iris. I only hope she's okay... Zero: She's fine! I just rescued her. Colonel: Oh? Thanks Zero! I owe you one... Zero: ...Colonel. I have a question for you. ...Did your unit attack this place? Colonel: What are you talking about? Repliforce came here for help. We weren't involved in the attack! Zero: They suspect you've become a Maverick. Colonel: What!? Zero: Disarm and come with me to the H.Q. Colonel: I'm afraid I can't. Soldiers never drop their weapons! I won't do it, not even for you Zero! Zero: Then they'll think you're a Maverick! Colonel: So be it! The Repliforce prefers war over dishonor and shame! Good bye, Zero! Zero: Wait! Colonel! Listen to me! Zero: Damn! This isn't good Colonel! They may decide the entire Repliforce is a group of Mavericks! (Colonel's sends a message to Maverick Hunter H.Q..) Colonel: Zero! I'll be at the Memorial Hall! Be there! (Memorial Hall (Cutscene).) Zero: Colonel! Colonel: What? Zero: I'm disappointed in you, Colonel! HUUWAAA! (Zero attacks) Colonel: What do you think you're doing? Zero: It's not too late! Stop the coup now! Colonel: Never... Zero: If that's your decision... Prepare yourself! (Colonel and Zero start fighting, their sabers clashing wildly. Colonel is just about ready to strike once more when Iris' voice stops him.) Iris: Stop! Please! Brother, please! Don't you remember?! Zero saved my life! Colonel: Very well, then... I'll spare your life for now... (Colonel starts walking away) But next time there will be no mercy. Iris: Zero, please don't fight with my brother! If you do I'm afraid that one of you might end up... (Zero leaps down, his fist clenching in anger.) Zero: Someone must stop Repliforce...! Iris: Zero! (Zero walks away.) Zero: I don't want to fight. Step back. Colonel: I'm sorry. I can't let you through... Zero: Iris will be sad if she loses you... Colonel: Don't be so presumptuous Zero! Save it until after you've defeated me! Colonel: ...Impressive Zero! But it's too late! Zero: What!? Colonel: Repliforce has left for the space! Even if I perish, Repliforce lives. Zero: ...Colonel. Colonel: ... Zero. Tell Iris that her brother died happily! ...Good bye Zero! Zero: Colonel!!! Quotes Playing as X * "I'm the Colonel of the Repliforce." * "What are you talking about!? I only came to save my sister. The army responsible for all the violence in this region is not the Repliforce!" * "Never! You're asking my soldiers to drop their weapons? The only time we drop our weapons is when we aren't able to fight any longer!" * "Do as you will! The Repliforce would sooner fight and die than discard our pride! Consider us Mavericks if this is what you wish!" * "I too share the General's sentiment. Take heed, we have no other choice. Let us fight venerably with courage and pride, without fear for we are the Repliforce... the most powerful army in history!!" (During General's announcement.) * "X, I'll wait for you at Memorial Hall. Make sure you show up on time!" * "...Never!" * "The Repliforce must be independent! Our battle will determine this!" * "Impressive! But the result won't be the same next time. Until then..." (First Defeat to X.) * "I'll stop anyone who tries to interfere with our independence!" * "...You hunters will never be able to understand us! Get ready, X!" * "... Impressive ... But ... it's too late!" (Second Defeat to X.) * "The Repliforce... already left for space! ... I'm beaten ... but the Repliforce will never perish! The Reploids' nation will be born in the vastness of space!" (Death Quote.) In-battle lines *''"Show me what you've got." (Pre-battle line)'' *''"I've been waiting to fight with you." (Pre-battle line)'' *''"I'll show you no mercy. Now get ready!" (Pre-battle line)'' *''"Hi-ya!" (attacking)'' *''"Yaaaah!" (dashing)'' *''"Energy Breaker!" (electric attack, 2nd encounter)'' *''"Ground Crush!!" (energy wave attack, 2nd encounter)'' Gallery Colonel.jpg ColonelVSZeroMMX5.jpg|Colonel vs. Zero, as seen in the opening cutscene of Mega Man X5. Video Trivia * Colonel has a cameo fighting against Zero in the opening scene of Mega Man X5. **An "image" of him is also used in one of Phoenix Magnion's attacks in Mega Man Zero 2. *Colonel, along with his sister, speaks with a British accent. * He has a NetNavi counterpart, Colonel.EXE, who appeared in MegaMan Battle Network 5 and 6, and in the anime. In the sixth game, he had a sister Navi, Iris.EXE. * The Skiver mentions his loyalty to "the Colonel" when confronted by Zero in Mega Man X5. ** The Skiver's loyalty to Colonel is also mentioned in the booklet for the American port of Mega Man X5; though his name is poorly translated, resulting in him being referred to as "Carnel". * Colonel was briefly mentioned by X in Project × Zone, in which the latter recognises Iris as the younger sister of the former, as well as "the girl from the Repliforce incident". Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Repliforce Category:Mega Man X4 bosses Category:Rockman Online Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased